Awakened Feelings
by TemptedFaith
Summary: Caroline realizes that she needs to feed, more now then ever as the burning in her throat makes it clear. Klaus follows her to the woods offers to help her urges. She then realizes she has feelings she never knew she had, but can they be awakened?
1. Chapter 1

As Caroline made her way through the wood the sun shun through the branches of the trees, hitting her bracelet which she wore upon her wrist, found in a black velvet box upon her pink pillow with a note attached reading the word _**Klaus**_ in neat handwriting. Of course Klaus had some form of obsession with Caroline as everyone had pointed out to her before, not to mention the romantic drawings which keep appearing on her bedside locker. These Caroline didn't know how to react to. Klaus had taken her friends, threatening and murdering them not to mention getting her once was boyfriend Tyler to bite her just to show how strong the sire bond he had on him. Even though a werewolf bite kills a vampire, Klaus still came to her feeding her his blood to save her.

The woods were quiet, it seemed almost as though, Caroline was breaking the silence with the russling of the fallen leaves and the cracking of the branches beneath her heeled boots. She had come here to think, and mostly to get away from everything, here she could be left alone and no one would find her. Once she felt she was deep enough within the surroundings of the woods she stopped gazing around with her sky blue eyes as what stood around her. She ran her hand through her golden locks placing one of the fallen curls behind her ear, listening to the peacefulness of around her. A sudden noise, a crack of a branch disrupted the silence her head snapped up in the direction of the sound seeing a tall figure standing by one of the trees gazing over at her.

It had been Klaus, she knew the figure well, as he advanced he wore a dark blue shirt with a pair of dark jeans to match rounded off with black leather boots, her eyes slowly gazed up to meet his face, he had features that was clear to Caroline as handsome, with his oceanic blue orbs and well kept hair.

Walking closer to Caroline, Klaus could see she hadn't been expecting him his eyes flashed to the diamond bracelet he had left for her, only a few days ago, and allowed a smile to curve onto his soft lips

"**Caroline, fancy seeing you here love."** His voice rang like silk velvet.

"**What are you doing here?"** Caroline demanded her tone unamused and seeming uninterested as she locked her gaze on him watching her carefully.

"**I could as you the same question, love. I see you've gotten my little gift I had sent?"** His question more of a statement as he began to walk slowly around gazing through the tall trees as if interested in what they had to hide.

Caroline's hand automatically dropped over her wrist covering the bracelet as the words _**Why didn't I take it off**_rang through her mind. She straightened up and watched him

"**If you must know, I come here to think, and the answer to your question, Yes I have gotten it"** Caroline spoke matter of factly to him with a hint of coldness.

"**Mmm, by think you mean, of how you can control your thirst for the human blood? As from what I can see you are only new to our..eternal life"** Klaus responded sounding slightly uninterested stopping in front of her awaiting an answer.

"**Something like that, I guess.."** Her voice slightly lowered as his words of thirst began to make the back of her throat burn a little. Caroline hadn't drank any form of blood in a while and it was clear from her face that Klaus had known this.

"**I tell you what, how about I help you with your little, issue mm?"** Klaus spoke to her with a smirk starting to twitch at the corner of his lips before spilling across them fully.

Caroline looked at him with a cold look, was he actually asking to help? Something wasn't right, with that Klaus never want to help others but himself to suite himself.

"**I'm good thanks, I know how to control myself and would rather kill the population of Mystic Falls then take help from someone of the likes of, **_**you" **_her voice was like a whip and sharp to him, after all this was the man who murdered her friends and family, and was trying to kill Elena by using her as his personal bloodbag to make more of his stupid hybrids for his army.

"**Oh, come on love don't be like that. I know as well as you do now that your throat it burning and your gums are aching for the taste of **_**blood, **_**i could help you, why not take the offer. If I was up to something now, I would have done it already and left the small talk."** Klaus was never one to give up especially on something that he wanted.

Caroline had to swallow a few times as she listened intently on the words he had to say, as the more and more she thought about it the more she needed to taste the luscious blood pour down her throat. It wasn't like her to feel this way, as she normally kept herself well fed but after everything that has happened the past we she just couldn't find the time to.

"**How?"** the words spilt from her glossed lips before she could stop them. She couldn't believe that she was even considering taking his help.

The devious smile sprang upon his lips once again as he heard the words coming from Caroline's pink glossed lips. He extended his strong hand out for her, to take.

"**Come, and all will be revealed"** His silk velvet voice speaking to Caroline as she gazed down at his hand before back up searching his eyes for some flaw, then back to his strong hand, hesitantly placing hers into his.

His hand curled around hers, as he started to walk towards the clearing of the woods, once out down the street till he pulled her close wrapping one arm around her slender waist and speeding down till they reached his mansion home.


	2. Chapter 2

In an instant Caroline was gazing at the large dark wooden door to the mansion. She had only remembered being here once before as the Mikaelson family hosted a Ball, one in which she had attended in a beautiful blue dress with silver sequences on it, a gift given to her by the one and only Klaus. She let go of Klaus' hand and stepped out from his hold, turning her body to face him.

"What are we doing here?" She demanded but not in as cold a tone as before.

**"This is where we shall begin. The house is empty and there are no one around to hear anything"** Klaus answered as he opened the door and motioned her to walk in first.

**"Ladies first"** He implied with a smirk growing on his lips.

Caroline wasn't sure what to think at this moment but she knew that if she didn't go through with this she would never know where it would lead. She nodded her head once letting her golden curls bounce a little as she stepped inside and stood in the hallway, see the large white marble staircase to the left along with the large paintings along the wall and some old yet elegant architecture along the room, noticing how none of the rooms had doors to them but rounded arches.

Klaus walked in behind her and shut the large door behind him. He walked into the lounge motioning for Caroline to follow him. As she did he walked over to the liquor table and grabbed a glass with two ice cubes pouring some whiskey into it and turning in one swift movement towards her giving her the glass.

**"Now you wait here and I shall be back, with what we need for this _exercise" _**He spoke as he passed her and walked out of the room and outside before she could even respond.

Caroline looked after him dumbfounded, she gazed down at the sweating glass in her hand before placing it on the wooden coffee table in front of the burning fire, which left the room dimly lit with shadows dancing along the walls from the flames.

**"What are you doing Caroline? Consulting with the enemy, god!"** She spoke to herself as she gazed around the room, noticing another room which seemed to be hidden away from the rest. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she wandered toward it, her heels hitting against the dark wooden floorboards as she walked in. See a large bookshelf filled with old books, another burning fire, to the right was a velvet red sofa with a wooden coffee table in front of it above a red Persian rug, and to the left a wooden desk with a matching chair. The desk was filled with scattered pieces of paper, as she got closer the pages had pictures on them, drawings. She picked one up, it was a picture of her with a horse, much like the time at the Ball, she picked up another, one of her at the 90's dance. All of them were of her, did Klaus draw these?

Before she had time to answer her own question in her head she felt a presence behind her.

**"Curiosity gets the best of us all I see"** Klaus spoke whilst watching her. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest.

Caroline dropped the pages as she heard his voice and spun around to face him.

**"You did these?"** her hand motioned to the drawings scattered along the desk as she watched him, the shadows from the burning fire leaving shadows to dance along his features.

**"Come."** Were his only words as he pushed himself from the doorframe and walked back into the lounge.

Furrowing her brows as he didn't answer the question, she walked out after him, seeing a brunette girl sitting on the cream sofa, she looked small and petite. Caroline gazes confused at her then back to Klaus.

**"This is only the start love. You want to control yourself, this is how."** Klaus stated to her, a little coldly from the fact that she now knew of his drawings, his one thing he had to himself, that others couldn't see.

**"What? N-No.."** Caroline couldn't find the right words to speak as she could hear the young girls heart beating, pumping the blood through her veins.

Klaus walked towards the girl grabbing her upper arm and pulling her to stand. He stood behind her, slowly pulling her hair back from her neck exposing it to them both. His facial features began to change as his eyes turned golden like a cat, beneath his eyes red veins began to form, his canines pushed through his gums, and he sank them into the girls neck creating two holes allowing the blood to pour out slowly. The girl let out a whimper, she was compelled, she had to be otherwise she would have been running by now.

Caroline watched with wide eyes at his movements, smelling the blood and watching it pour from the girls wound, she did her best to resist it, using her vampire speed to slam herself back against the wall, knocking one of the painting to the floor in the process.

**"Are you insane!"** She spat the words out at him.

Klaus just looked at her and walked the girl close to her.

**"It has to be done if you want to control it, Caroline. Dont worry, I'm here and will stop you if you go too far..."** Klaus began to trail off as he watched Caroline's expression knowing that she was starting to feel the bloodlust. He pushed the small girl towards her watching carefully.

Caroline watched as Klaus pushed the small girl towards her, her eyes locked on the bleeding wound. She swallowed thickly and took the step closing the distance between them. Her facial features changing as her eyes turned blood red, with the red veins appearing beneath her eyes, and her canines extended from her aching gums, the bloodlust becoming too strong for her to handle, she grabbed the girl and pulled her head to the side exposing her bleeding neck more, and sank her canines into the wound, drinking heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus watched as Caroline drank from the girl, his eyes locked on her every move. He waited till the time when he knew that she had, had enough to drink, and the girl would still be alive just dizzy.

"**That's enough Caroline."** He spoke watching how she didn't even acknowledge his words. He appeared behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the feel her touch brought to him and started to pull her away.

Klaus dragged Caroline to the other side of the room as the small girls body fell limp to the ground. Caroline had been fighting against his hold. He knew it was just the vampire nature in her, wanting more blood.

"**Shhh..Calm it"** he whispered in her ear as he wrapped one arm around her slender waist holding her close as she still fought but a little less.

"**Calm down, it's alright, just let it go."** He whispered feeling her body slowly relax in his grasp.

Caroline's features slowly returned back to normal as she relaxed to Klaus' words, she leaned back a little against him for some support, but strangely liked the feeling of being in his arms, it comforted her. She was breathing heavy as she could still smell the blood.

Klaus slowly released his arms from around her, watching her carefully. Caroline stood still for a moment before turning and pushing past him towards the door walking out and sitting down on the few stairs gazing out seeing the sky had already turned dark. She could see the stairs in the sky, so she gazed up at them as she calmed her breathing.

Klaus watched as she moved past him, his eyes following her till they couldn't no more. He gazed back to the girl before walking out after Caroline standing in the doorway, seeing her sitting on the porch steps. He walked out after a minute had passed and sat himself down beside her looking up at the stars also, his eyes cant help but glance at her every now and then.

She could feel his gaze upon her every few second, taking a deep breath as she turned her body to face him, she let it out as she spoke.

"**Thanks.."** She swallowed as she spoke, not sure what exactly to say.

"**No need to thank me, love it was all you, I told you it could be done. You just have to have someone there to give a helping hand"** Klaus replied as he returned his gaze to Caroline a smile forming his lips.

Caroline watched as the smile coaxed his lips, making her own smile appear slowly upon her own. She was amazed at herself that she was able to keep the girl alive, she listened just to be sure and heard the faint beat of the small girls heart beating in the other room.

Klaus' smile spread a little wider as he took in her smile, he reached his hand out cupping her soft rose pink cheek and softly trailed his thumb over the corner of her mouth, collecting a few droplets of blood she had forgotten, and slowly removed his hand bringing his thumb to his mouth taking the blood off. His oceanic orbs gazing into her sky blues.

She remained still as his skin touched hers, almost as if it had awakened something inside her. Watching carefully his actions her eyes begin to lock with his for what seemed like forever. She leaned a little forward towards him, before she stopped herself, clearing her throat softly. She rose from where she sat gazing towards the door.

"**How do I stop her from bleeding out?"** Caroline asked him, her voice a little husky, as her mind started to want other things.

Klaus furrowed his brows slightly as she pulled back watching her rise.

"**Feed her your blood, then compel her to forget and leave" **he answered standing to his feet also in case she something else could happen.

Caroline wandered back inside along with Klaus behind her. The smell of fresh warm blood hit her, but she stopped and breathed through her mouth to continue on. Biting into her wrist as she knelt down pulling the small and fragile girl to her gently and pressing her now bleeding wrist, to the girls lips, letting her drink. She could see as the girl drank, the wound on her neck began to slowly fade till it was patched up, almost as if nothing had ever happened. As the girl began to sit up, Caroline gazed deep into her eyes.

"**You will forget any of this ever happened, and will go home to bed**" She spoke clearly her pupils going big and small as she started compelling, she released the girl as she nodded and watched as she left, catching sight of Klaus leaning against the doorframe watching her, his gaze appearing soft.

"**Well, that's that, I guess."** She smiled faintly up at him as she stood.

He pushed from the doorframe walking towards her lightly taking her hand and walking into the study where they had been earlier. He picked up the glass off the coffee table and replaced his hand in hers with the glass.

"**Drink this, it will make things feel better. They say vampires are alcoholics when the truth is it just helps to quench the blood thirst."** He said with a slight chuckle walking over to the red velvet sofa and sitting down, his gaze never leaving hers.

Caroline took the glass in her hand, it still tingling from the touch of his skin against hers. A strange feeling which she wasn't too sure about. She pulled the glass to her lips as took a sip feeling the strong liquid burn down her throat as she swallowed. Her gaze returned to the drawings again as she walked to them picking up the one with the horse and herself, and turning to Klaus holding it up.

"**You drew these?"** She asked her head tilted to the side a little allowing her golden curls to fall over her shoulder as she gazed over at him.

He leaned forward a little watching her as he nodded his head a few times. He watched as she walked closer to him and sat close beside him placing the glass on the table again.

"**They're pretty, I didn't know you were the one actually drawing these"** Caroline spoke softly her sky blues gazing up at his oceanic ones, feeling a sudden urge but she stopped it, as she felt it couldn't be right to feel that way.

"**Not as pretty as the real thing, love"** Klaus spoke in a tone she had never heard before it was soft yet sweet and had gotten the point across.

Her cheeks turned a slightly lighter shade of pink then they were before, and she couldn't help but allow her lips to form a smile, what was happening to her, she did not know, but she liked it. Klaus had turned his body to face her as they spoke. He had reached down and taken the drawing gently from her hands and placed it on the coffee table by the sweating glass of whiskey, his eyes on hers searching them.

"**I can help you again sometime, with the blood that is"** Klaus spoke clearing his throat, it was unlike him to be lost for words.

"**That would help a lot.."** her voice very soft as many things floated through her mind unable to stop herself she leaned forward closer to him.

He watched as she leaned closer to him, his gaze moving from her eyes to her lips lingering before back to her beautiful sky blue again. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to her soft ones his eyes closed. Caroline felt his lips against hers but didn't move away instead she hesitantly pressed hers to his, parting her lips with his and kissed him deeply, reaching up and pressed her hand lightly to his cheek.

Klaus responded to this by leaning closer to her his own palm pressing gently to her cheek caressing it softly. He trailed his tongue over her upper lip till hers found his and took her tongue to his mouth massaging hers against his. She pressed her body closer to his feeling how his free hand lay on her hip. All this time she was trying to hate him for everything when really, she felt something deep down for him, and now it was finally showing.

Caroline softly broke the kiss both her hands on his cheeks pressing her forehead lightly to his gazing into his oceanic orbs, both breathing a little heavy. As they gazed into each other's eyes a spark came between them both. They may have not known it then, but that was just the beginning.


End file.
